


One in a pair.

by Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel



Category: Loki-Tom Hiddleston, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Dark Loki, Drinking, F/M, Gay, I'm bad at this, M/M, OC's have no idea what's happening, Parties, Sass, Swearing, Violence, steve and tony are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel/pseuds/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel
Summary: AU WHERE Loki tried to get back at Asgard another way. 
 
Loki has the tesseract but needs to find two certain humans with a specific birthmark to open a portal. Thanos told him it will get him back to Asgard, but Thanos has another plan for these two teenagers and Loki. But what will happen when the teenagers start to develop powers which can unlock the answers to every question the pair have?(I only own my original characters everyone else is Marvel)





	1. Chapter 1

"You are invited to Witworth Manor on the 8th of July 4pm-8pm.  
A party is being held to celebrate the high achieving young people (15-19).   
The recipient of this invation must bring it with them and a form of ID for safety purposes. Please arrive promptly for the opening speech of Sir Laufeyson to open the party.  
Dress code: Business casual." 

Lisa still couldn't believe she had been sent the invitation but her mother had pushed her to go and to dress up for the occasion.   
"This is a huge honour so you're going and that's final!" That's how she ended up in their old car with a body con long sleeved dress with black blazer, tights and biker boots. Her and her mum didn't have much but it had been her birthday a few days before and so had asked everyone for money. Luckily she was able to buy what she needed since otherwise it would be ripped skinny jeans and a band shirt from the 80's.   
The Manor House itself was a Victorian mansion with a turning circle and the mile long drive way was framed ether side with vibrant green hedges.   
"Good luck Lisa. I love you sweetie."  
"Love you to mum." Stepping out the battered red car she looked up at the marble pillars framing the doorway where a man in a smart suit was taking invites from other young people who clearly went to private schools. Putting on her game face and tucking her ginger hair behind her ear, Lisa stepped up to the man with a sweet smile, trying to disguise her anxiety.   
"Good evening Miss Holden." The man read her name from the intive before checking her passport and letting it in. Tucking both the invitation and the passport into the black shoulder bag she had borrowed from her friend Penny. Seeing no one she knew Lisa sat quietly at an empty table looking around the stunning garden. Lights were pushed into the soil to light the path ways and soft red lights lit up the raised patio and the stairs that lead to the main expanse of grass which the tables were set out on. The garden felt more like something from a castle than an old house! The trees and hedges along with the flowers of every colour simply took Lisa's breath away.   
"Is this seat taken?" A boy around Lisa's age asked. He was in a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and had tucked it into black skinny jeans.  
"No."  
"I'm Jackson Darelling."  
"Lisa Holden. Guessing you don't know anyone ether."  
"You guess right." Jackson chuckled low in his chest, "The weather is so nice. Warm evening and all." Anxiously Jackson messed with his fingers looking anywhere but the beautiful ginger in front of him!  
"A plus small talk. Really! What time is it?"  
"Has my incredible small talk skills scared you off? It's five to four."  
"No they haven't. In all honestly I didn't want to come tonight, so the sooner this starts the sooner it finishes and I can go home!"  
"Thank god it's not just me!" Jackson sighed dramatically. "This place is full of snobs. See Valentino shirt over there? He literally ignored me when I told him I wasn't wearing a designer shirt." The boy Jackson pointed to looked about 19 so their age but he seemed very full of himself.  
"How about when this speech is done we find a quiet space to hide from him?" Lisa suggested smiling at Jackson as he tried to push his uncontrollable hair out of his eyes.   
"Excuse me everyone!" A voice spoke into a microphone pulling them out of their small little bubble, "please can everyone sit down, thank you. Now please put your hands together for Sir Loki Laufeyson!" The speaker stepped to the side as the tall pale man took to the patio microphone, the red lights contrasting on the green tie of his suit.   
"Thank you Mr Engerson. We are here tonight to honour you, the future business giants, artists, politicians, lawyers and judges. You are the people that will shape the future of not just this town or city or even country, you will help shape the wider global system that is our society! But we are not here to think about the future, we are here to celebrate your hard work and success, so please eat drink and enjoy yourselves. Mr Engerson has some house keeping notices but apart from them enjoy, I will be milling around if you want to have a chat." The lawn opened into a polite applause since Loki Laufeyson owned and ran several international business's, indeed he was a household name.   
"Only a few more minutes of your time. There are no fire alarms planned for this evenings event so if there is an alarm please make your way to the car park and meet at the bottom of the turn circle. There are bins so can you please put your rubbish in them and all foods have the allergy information above them. Vegetarian food is shown on the green cards and meat foods have the white cards, if there are any questions about the food you can ask our caterers and they will be happy to help you. Our drinks are non-alcoholic and are on the table to your right. That's all enjoy." After a third applause the young people started milling around the lawn, talking with friends and eating.   
"Want to find that quiet place now?" Jackson asked offering his hand.  
"Heck yes!" Grabbing his hand Lisa and Jackson followed the lights to the back of the lawn and around into the path furthest away from the party.   
"I've never seen these plants before, have you?"   
"I'm an artist I know jack about flowers!"  
"These names are not the names of any flowers I've heard of." Lisa pulled out her phone and checked the internet. "Holy shit! These flowers are a genetically modified spieces that Laufeysons companies made. This is the only place in the world they grow and he won't let the seeds out to shops."  
"So besides the ones in labs these are the only ones of their kind?"  
"Yes. If I knew anything about psychology I could have a field day with that!" Hearing footsteps coming their way the two ran down the path and over the beaten wood chip track, hiding behind trees.   
"We should close these paths off. Stupid Engerson forgot to mention they were off limits!" A security guard grumbled to his co-worker as they walked down the path.   
"It's only about ten minutes in, no one will have come down here." Waiting until they were gone and out of ear shot the two teens cautiously walked round the trees and back to the path with the rare bight yellow flowers with green stripes on the petals.   
"Do we go back?"   
"I guess so. One sec." Lisa pulled out a hip flask and took a big gulp before offering it to Jackson, "I hate parties."  
"Same to be honest!" Gratefully Jackson took a swig before the flask was shoved in the bag and they slowly walked back to the party. Seamlessly slipping into the crowd the pair stood awkwardly at the side, listening into other conversations.  
"Are you enjoying yourselves?"   
"Fuck!" The pair jumped before turning round to see Loki stood next to them.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Sorry for swearing." Jackson apologised for both of them.  
"We're even it's ok." Loki winked, "So are you enjoying yourselves?"  
"Yes thank you Sir Laufeyson." Lisa put on her polite face and attitude. Thank god for the alcohol or she wouldn't be able to do it!   
"Loki please. What are your names?"   
"This is Jackson Darelling and I am Lisa Holding. It was very nice of you to invite us."   
"Have a drink." Loki offered them a glass of the clear 'water' they were serving.  
"No thanks."  
"Same but thank you Loki." Hiding his irritation at their unwillingness to drink Loki carried in the conversation.  
"Have you two met before tonight?"  
"No Sir. We just met. I must say you have an amazing garden, the selection of flower spieces and colours is absolutely amazing!" Lisa gushed trying to get him to open up about the secret ones behind the trees.  
"Thank you. I have a strong interest in botanical sciences. Particularly flowers, they fascinate me."   
"It really is amazing! I guessed you liked botanical things since two of your business's make and sell garden items. My dad likes his gardening and swears by your compost formula, says it's like magic!" Jackson caught onto Lisa's gentle unasked questions and decided to join in, making this put together gentleman squirm was fun.  
"Well I'm glad he likes it and please send my regards. I think Mr Engerson is calling me, pedantic man but gets things done. Excuse me." Loki walked away and quietly spoke to the head of the catering staff to start circulating with drinks so that everyone had one. It was important for his plan later on.  
"Was I imagining it or was he very uncomfortable when you mentioned the soil thing?" Lisa asked Jackson who was frowning at something over Lisa's shoulder.  
"Defiantly. Engerson is with the security men behind you, Loki couldn't have seen him and even if he had an ear piece he's going to wrong way. He looked annoyed when we didn't take the drink."  
"Just to annoy him even more Im not drinking here. I brought two water bottles, do you want one?"  
"Heck yes." The pair stayed behind the group of people on the lawn, watching and surveying.   
"Valentino shirt is coming over. I'm going to stand over here and pretend to get us drinks."  
"Enjoy!" Lisa called after Jackson as the over confident teen took his place.  
"I couldn't help notice how beautiful you look. Do you want to dance?"  
"I don't dance with people I don't know the name of."   
"Declan. Yours?"  
"Well Declan I have to go and find my friend."  
"How about that Dance After?"  
"No! You're not my type." Biting her lip to purposely drive him wild, Lisa walked over to Jackson making a point of putting her arm around his waist knowing Declan was watching.  
"Just go with it! I'm annoying Valentino shirt."  
"You are diabolical, let's make it worse." Turning so they were facing each other Lisa hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest enjoying the smell of his aftershave.   
"That did it. He's practically right Red!" Giggling they sat down at the empty table and ignored their drinks.   
"Why do you think Loki has thrown this party? Don't these things normally have a little more reason than celebrating smart people?"  
"I was wondering how he got all of our addresses!" Lisa shuddered thinking about it. Yes he was attractive but he was about ten years older than her and he just seemed really off.  
"Everyone seems to be from different schools and it's almost like everyone was thrown together, ignoring the type of education. The blonde girl over there talking to the short brunette, she's homeschooled but the tanned boy there is in private and his mate is in public school. I was listening to their conversations." Jacksons chest swelled with pride from the small clap he recieved.  
"I hate this! It's been an hour and I'm already creeped out. No one has anything in common that he could access to invite us from. Not a youth group or school board or charity, it's insane." Lisa looked around thinking about possible reasons for this party.  
"I watched a spy film this morning where the bad guy secretly ran every single education board in the world from an underground bunker and I swear I'm getting serious bad guy vibes from Loki." Jackson took a drink from his bottle as he remembered the film.  
"I doubt he lives in a bunker. I mean I bet the house has one from the Second World War but he wouldn't live in it!" Lisa tried to rationalise but her mind was running into over drive as well.  
"Lisa don't freak out or look obvious but I swear those red lines are moving. Can we maybe head further back?"  
"I was thinking the same. Smile or they might notice!"  
"If nothing is happening we should seek serious help!" Jackson muttered in Lisa's ear. Pretending it was something funny she laughed and turned round facing the patio, tightening her blazer around her waist and clutching her bag glad she chose flats tonight.   
"Security are moving to the exits."  
"Wait they're closing off the exits completely!"   
"Can everyone gather in please!" Loki and Mr Engerson stood at the microphone and watched as all the young people clustered into the Center. Lisa and Jackson fell back and made sure they were standing at the back of the large group, placing them next to the path they went down at the beginning of the event. They were shielded from the eyes of security and Loki and his pedantic minion. Placing his finger to his lips Jackson pulled Lisa gently down the path slowly until they were in the trees. They then held hands so they wouldn't lose each other and ran as quietly as they could. They stopped by a stone bench which was quite far away from the lawn since they could only just hear Loki's speech about some bullshit.   
"He's wasting time. My mum did this when dad wanted to visit. She would split bullshit to him so I could get ready." Squeezing Lisa's hand reassuringly Jackson pulled her closer. The anxiety was tangible and sat thick in the air mounting with every passing minute! It was as if they were waiting for something to happen but they didn't know what or if anything was going to happen.   
A light in front of the pair seemed to shake and slowly, silently start pulling itself out of the dirt.   
"Jackson. I think we should hide in the trees, like actually climb them." Lisa muttered in his ear slowly stepping back, letting the trees fold in front of her as more and more of the light rose out of the soil, displacing plants and bushes as they went. The lights turned out to be about 7 ft tall and looked like silver robots but they followed the sound of Loki's voice. Once they walked away the pair climbed into the trees, Lisa had trouble with her dress but carried on ignoring the tears and scratches that the twigs and bark left on the red material!   
Soon confused and scared screams carried in the air over into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Parting as many leaves and twigs as they could the teenagers could see a horrific sight! Anyone who stood on the red lines was automatically cut in two by the lasers and all the white lights in the soil were those huge robots and they were scanning the guests and killing them all. Loki stood up on the patio watching the bloodbath with a calm face that was borderline enjoyment! If anyone tried to get through the exit they were shot by the security guards.   
Closing the window of leaves Lisa and Jackson leaned back on the branches, resting their backs against the trees.  
"We have to get out of here!" Lisa was about the shake but she white knuckles against the bark of the trunk.  
"I saw a wall that leads around the house and into the surrounding forest! All we need to do is go behind the flowerbed robots and jump over it. It shouldn't be too hard It's only four feet!"  
"Well that sounds easy, you know why don't we stop and have a drink while we're on our way!" Lisa sasses pulling out the hip flask and drinking half of the remaining alcohol. "We'll need it." She handed the rest to Jackson who took it without a second thought and finished it.   
"I'll take my phone with me but leave our invites and ID. The people are just charred remains so it'll mean they think we're dead. You know for if we actually get out of here!" Lisa suggested. This was one of the few times she was glad for her big boobs as she put her phone snuggle between them.   
"We need to be as quiet as we can. If we lose each other just keep going!" Jackson offered a weak smile as they climbed down the trees with as little sound as they could. Any sound they made was covered up by the screams everyone else was making, since there was so many they were being guarded slowly into a general area so Jackson and Lisa's time window for not being noticed was closing quickly. Standing at the edge of the trees as close as they could to the wall Jackson counted down from three on his fingers. On three they ran quickly and jumped over the wall!   
Lisa noticed more red lasers starting to open up by the wall so pulled Jackson away from them checking he had dropped his stuff as well. A few others had noticed the wall so they weren't alone in hiding there. Silence fell over the general crowd as they were being scanned and incinerated!   
"Everyone shush. We move when there is a lot of loud noise!" Jackson told the group.  
"I'm not waiting!" Declan with the Valentino shirt hissed spitefully before making a run for it, bumping into a pile of rocks!   
"RUN!" Jackson screamed, dragging Lisa up and running as fast as they could. More screaming and bullets whizzed past them! Screeching to a halt Lisa and Jackson watched as Declan was shot so many times he was more blood than flesh! Using the others as a sort of shield since they had stopped stock still in shock, Jackson and Lisa pushed their way through the group and ran! The adrenaline and the growing outline of the forest made them run so fast they were nearly flying!   
"Nearly there!" Jackson shouted over the wind grabbing Lisa's hand so they wouldn't get lost when they entered the forest.   
Freedom and safety seemed so close but fate cruelty pulled it away as Loki stepped in front of them. The pair dug their heels into the soil of the path and tried to turn but being stopped by even more security! 

Loki enjoyed listening to their attempt to leave. He know they had suspected something. The drinks held a colourless and odourless potion that slowed the teen reactions and reduced adrenaline but also it acted as markers for his robots to track and scan, searching for the two with the ability to open the pathway to Asgard. But he wasn't stupid, he knew he needed a back up so added it to the food but since they didn't eat he used his Asgardians hearing to keep track of them. The boy with a smart mind and perspective eyes and the ginger girl with quick ideas and who looked inconspicuous and used it against everyone. He had enjoyed it and adding to the thrill making them think they stood a chance was just too much of a lure to resist! Pulling a small device out of his suit he scanned the pair, smiling at the results!  
"Found them. Disintegrate the others and make it look like a fire, I need to settle in my two new guests!" Stepping forward he grabbed the upper arm of Jackson and took Lisa's hand. He was still a gentleman and he could tell Jackson was more impulsive and would try to fight him, using his strength on both of them so they could not leave he pulled them into the Manor House. The screams of the other six hundred teenagers sounding like music to his ears!

As she was dragged through the halls Lisa couldn't help but notice the beautiful woodwork but didn't have time to really watch as they were pulled through too many corridors to keep track! She had tested Loki's grip and it was impossibly tight so she had decided to save her energy and not fight. Her dress was ripped and covered in dirt but that wasn't her focus as they were taken into a plus room with ornate furniture and paisley designs in silks and other expensive fabrics. There was a roaring fireplace since the house didn't seem to have heating. On the wooden mantle was some unusual stones and ornaments. Loki let go of the two terrified teens and pointed to a side that just fit two people.  
"Sit!" His voice was icy and commanding, not a time to be messed with. Jackson and Lisa sat down on the sofa despite both of them being smeared with mud and bark. Loki, the bastard, hadn't even raised his breathing level! His suit was immaculate and hadn't even creased, his lips were curled up into a smile which was surprisingly not as evil as ether Jackson or Lisa expected it to be.   
"Show me your wrists." The tall dark haired man ordered. Confused Lisa pulled up her sleeves to reveal the birthmark in the shape of quite a large semi circle on her right wrist. She didn't look at Jackson but knew he had also done as he was told.  
A breath escaped Loki's lungs as he dropped to his knees in front of them and grabbed Lisa's wrist roughly! His fingers only just touched the brown skin of the birthmark, letting out a breath when he looked at Jackson's left wrist. He had the same birthmark but on the opposite wrist which was kind of creepy.  
Gaining composure Loki stood up and looked down at the now scared and confused teenagers as they adjusted their clothes to cover their wrists. Jackson had lost the buttons that were keeping his sleeves up ages ago so they were around his wrists flapping with any movement.   
"I bet you both have loads of questions. An annoying thing about Midgardians is their tendance to ask too many questions with obvious answers, but this time, I think questions will be good. So go ahead."  
"Mine fall under what the heck and why the hell?" Jackson looked to Lisa who nodded in agreement.  
"I fell to your desolate rock of a planet three years ago and started building my empire. I needed resources and materials so once I had the tesseract I was able to quickly create the influence I have. You humans are easy to control particularilly with the tesseract in my power, unfortunately I can't control you two in that way. I think I heard someone use the phrase 'brainwash'!" A light chuckle danced in the air but it did nothing to dispel the tension. Pulling up a stool Loki sat on it opposite the shaking children. The fragile nature of Midgardians had always fascinated him but Loki was presently surprised with how these two hadn't dissolved into tears or begging just yet!   
"I want to get back to asgard but to do that I need to open a path which will take me to another, more powerful being, who will send me the rest of the way! You two are my key."  
"You use Asgard and Midgard like from Norse or Viking mythology. Who exactly are you?" Lisa asked genuinely intreeged by the power this man had because even if he was bat shit insane he was still powerful and held some influence!  
"I am known amungst your anschient cultures as Loki the trickster God. Now I will let you two rest but first I will need your phones." Loki held out his hands and watched as Jackson pulls his out of his jean pocket. Lisa seemed more uncomfortable pulling hers out of her cleavage. Once he had a phone in each hand Loki crushed them to dust and threw that dust into the roaring fire!   
"I will take you to your rooms but if you leave them I will know. Be aware that I only need parts of you but as a curtesy I am letting you live comfortably and in one piece."


	3. Chapter 3

The spell Loki placed over both Jackson and Lisa was starting to feel like a bad idea! While Lisa slept soundly Jackson's sleep was fit full and full of nightmares. Loki couldn't see the nightmares without breaking his current spell but he had to do something to send the boy off to sleep or he would go insane. Quickly making his way down the wooden halls Loki quietly entered Jackson's room and sat on the end of the bed.  
Jackson was thrashing around and odd terrified gasps escaped him. Waving his hand over the boy Loki watched a thin green mist get breathed in.  
"Sir? Is everything ok?" One of his male minions asked quietly from the doorframe, his body framed by the dim lights.  
"Yes, Peter. Got get some sleep. We all should." Standing up Loki took his leave, shutting the door now he knew Jackson would wake up in the morning and not before. 

Walking down to breakfast Lisa took her time, admiring the dark ornate wood that made up the halls. As she ran her fingers over a panel Jackson walked out of his room looking tired and pale.  
"What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in days!" Lisa rushed over to him and pushed the floppy brown fringe out of his eyes.  
"Doesn't matter."  
"No because you look great and not like a walking corpse at all!" The sarcasm dropped from Lisa but she dropped the subject, "let's get some food." The pair walked down towards the hall one of the brain washed servants had told them as they passed.  
"Good morning!" Loki had a bright smile on his face as he greeted the pair. He pulled out a chair for Lisa and took his place at the head of the table as Jackson sat on the other side of him. "As you Midgardians say, dig in!" Jackson was too tires to question the execive amout of food and grabbed a piece of toast. Lisa took her time and decided on porridge and sprinkled some blueberries into it.  
"How did you sleep?" Loki asked. One thing he would say about Midgardians was that they made a wonderful drink called coffee, no wonder they would work erratic hours to fill a meaningless life.  
"Good." Jackson mumbled earning a look from Lisa.  
"And how about you Lisa?"  
"Fine, yes. Now if we can move on from the small talk I have a few more questions, mainly on the finer details of this passage."  
"Ask away."  
"Where is it and when are we going to open it?"  
"I'm too tired for this. I'm going to lie down." Jackson eventually gave up trying to stay awake and plodded off.  
"When, this winter and where, you two should be able to tell me that." He raised an eyebrow at Lisa over the cup as she seemed lost in thought.  
"Who Fregga?" Lisa spat out before she lost the courage. Loki froze.  
"What?"  
"I dreamt about her and you were there. It felt so real I had to ask, who is she?"  
"No one of consequence."  
"Would you tell me if she was?"  
"No. I have some things to do, I shall be in my study if you need me." Lisa just nodded her head and looked at her half eaten porridge as Loki walked out.

"Jackson what was your nightmare about?" Storming in Loki startled the half asleep boy.  
"Nothing, I didn't have one."  
"Yes you did I made you sleep soundly, now TELL ME!"  
"FINE!" Jackson matched Loki's shouting volume. "You want to know? I dreamed about that Thanos dude and what he will do to me and Lisa! Ether you kill us or he will and that big blue brute will make us send armies to and from Earth all across these fucking things he called realms! He will killyou to when you are no more use to him." His voice broke finally when he looked at the doorway. Turning around Loki saw Lisa looking confused.  
"Take a walk Loki."  
"Don't tell me what to do, mortal."  
"Or what? You'll kill me? Torture me? Last time we spoke you need us both alive to find this passage, so take a walk before Jackson blows up!"  
"No Lisa I'll take a walk."  
"No! You get into bed and sleep before you pass out." Lisa ordered cocking an eyebrow, daring Loki to challenge her common sense.  
"You will NOT order me about anymore." Loki gritted his teeth looking down at the short stubborn girl as she shut the heavy wooden door quietly.  
"The only thing staying would have achieved would be you two ripping each other to shreds. When it's not nine in the morning and he is well rested we can talk it over."  
"Why are you so infuriating?"  
"Because you know I'm right. I have a feeling that you were once on my side of this argument with someone else!" Lisa let a smile free before linking arms with Loki. Too shocked to stop her she walked him away from the door and down the hall.  
"Go do whatever it is you Gods do to chill out. I'm going for a walk around the garden. Oh by the way thanks for the fresh clothes, I'm not asking how you knew my size!" "Stay on the paved area. I will know if you step off it." Walking away from Lisa, who was glaring daggers into the back of Loki's head, Loki stepped into his study and wrote down what he felt was important to remember about this morning. Jackson- dreamed about Thanos. Lisa- dreamed about Fregga. He left room to add more if it came up but the common theme was that this information came during the pairs sleep. "Fredrick!" "Yes my lord." The skittish older man appeared at the door practically shaking. "Keep watch over Jackson. Do not wake him unless he puts himself in danger and use the measurements the scans gave to order him some more clothes. Tell Charlotte to order clothes for Lisa." When Loki had scanned them for the magical residue that signalled the birthmark he was also ablt to get measurements for clothing. "Yes Sir." Fredrick hobbled away calling for Charlotte. "Brother you are pacing again." Thor'S voice spoke from Loki's subconscious. "You are trying to look for something that is obvious." "You do not understand magic you oaf!" "I do not, brother but I can see what you are refusing to!" The voice was annoying and infuriating, just like Thor. "Get out of my head!" Loki roared panting from excess anger. The closer he got to getting back to Asgard the more he could hear the voices of his captors plagued him. It had taken time to let it sink in but that is what Odin and his family were, kidnappers, they had taken him and not even bother to tell him besides passive aggressive parenting. When Jackson woke up and got rid of the old German man he had a shower. This time in his dream he saw him and Lisa huddled around a fireplace with her head on his shoulder they studied a map. It was nice! The closeness felt like they had been apart for a long time. Looking at the clothes in the drawers Jackson noticed a lot of blacks, whites as greys with only a bit of green and blue scattered around. Choosing a warm blue sweater and black jeans he padded down to the hall not wanting to eat with Loki after this morning shouting match! Lisa was about to head in wearing black jeans also but a white t-shirt and a grey hoodie. "You look better." "I feel better." Jackson held the door for her and internally sighed when he saw Loki standing at the head once more. The food looked and smelt amazing but he had the same look his step-dad did when he had an agender. "I have a theory about your dreams Jackson."


End file.
